cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Albania
Albania, officially known as the Republic of Albania, is a country in Southeastern Europe. Overview It is bordered by Montenegro to the northwest, Kosovo (Disputed) to the northeast, FYROM to the east and Greece to the south and southeast. It has a coast on the Adriatic Sea to the west, and on the Ionian Sea to the southwest. It is less than 72 km (45 mi) from Italy, across the Strait of Otranto which links the Adriatic Sea to the Ionian Sea. Albania is a parliamentary democracy with a transition economy. History The modern-day territory of Albania was at various points in history part of the Roman provinces of Dalmatia (southern Illyricum), Macedonia (particularly Epirus Nova), and Moesia Superior. The modern Republic became independent after the collapse of the Ottoman Empire in Europe following the Balkan Wars. Albanians had for almost five centuries been at the heart of a sprawling empire in which they enjoyed a privileged position as administrators and generals. Albania declared independence in 1912 (to be recognised in 1913), becoming a Principality, Republic, and Kingdom until being invaded by Italy in 1939, which formed Greater Albania, which in turn became a Nazi protectorate in 1943. In 1944, a socialist People's Republic was established under the leadership of Enver Hoxha and the Party of Labour. In 1991, the Socialist republic was dissolved and the Republic of Albania was established. Third Tiberium War During Third Tiberium War, it was a country in Yellow Zone Y-1 that was home to a major Nod supply depot. When GDI went on the offensive, they targeted this stockpile of weapons. The base had a powerful perimeter defense, and GDI had to infiltrate the area with infantry to destroy these defenses prior to the assault. When reinforcements arrived, Nod took note and detonated a bridge that spanned a canyon between the GDI troops and the supply depot. GDI forces were diverted North, so that they could destroy a series of SAM batteries and allow an engineering team to be airlifted in. When the bridge was repaired, GDI forces carefully skirted around the bases perimeter, their numbers too few to accomplish the mission in the face of severe Nod resistance. The GDI forces were capable, however, of wiping out resistance on a ridge overlooking the base. An engineer was then sent in to the ridge's Reinforcements bay, bringing in Mammoth tank and Firehawk reinforcements. After capturing two more reinforcement bays in the area, GDI turned it's attention to their main objective. While there were huge numbers of vehicles at the depot, many had been parked and idle when GDI arrived; and with the battle, vehicle crews couldn't reach their tanks. Also, in a grievous oversight Fuel Barrels were stored in close proximity to the vehicles. GDI targeted these drums, and the chain reaction reduced most of the Nod motorpool to wreckage. Then, GDI forces pushed on Nod's main base in the area and leveled it. Following this action, the commander of the battle took part in the final raid on Nod's base of operations, Temple Prime. Following the Liquid Tiberium Explosion, it is likely that the fallout caused by the blast reduced all of Albania into an uninhabitable Red Zone. Category:Countries Category:Nod countries Category:Tiberium universe countries